


Whose birthday is it again?

by Shinimegami



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's a little confused. Super short drabble of an idea that wouldn't go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose birthday is it again?

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not my best work because I'm still not sure I've got either Tony or Steve down really well, but here's a little drabble thing I wrote for this past 4th of July and Steve's birthday. I couldn't remove the idea from my head so now you guys get to deal with it.

"Are you sure it's not _my_ birthday?"

Tony received a chuckle against his neck in response, feeling warm breath play over his skin, followed by a few tender kisses that caused him to give a sigh that he just couldn't hold back.

"What makes you say that?" Steve asked in a voice not much louder than a whisper, his tone clearly amused.

"Well, let's tally up everything. I'm laying in bed with a gorgeous blond nuzzling at my neck after having some of the best sex I've ever had in my life. And you know me. That's saying something."

That earned another chuckle, and a few more gentle kisses.

"Add in the fact that said blond is pretty much the love of my life, and it has me wondering what day it actually is..."

Steve pulled back to look at him, his expression filled with affection and a slight bit of surprise and disbelief. He was silent for a moment, as if he was trying to process the words that had just come out of Tony's mouth.

"...Did you mean that?"

"Come on, Steve. It's hard enough for me to say when I mean it. You think I'd ever say it if I didn't?"

Steve's expression softened, losing the disbelief, but keeping all the affection it held and then some. Something about that look gave Tony all the courage he needed to be able to say it all over again.

"I love you."

"That's the best birthday present I've ever gotten. I love you too, Tony."

A small smile crossed the billionaire's lips before he gently threaded his fingertips through Steve's hair, pulling him close once again, into a kiss.

Tony still wasn't convinced this wasn't his birthday.

It sure felt like it was.


End file.
